the unexpected
by leahluver96
Summary: leah finds it hard to get over her heart break of loosing sam to emily,but when jacob comes along to try and help her through ot all will two broken hearts come together and be one?
1. PREFACE!

PREFACE LEAH POV

Emily and I used to be such good friends cousins more like sisters actually until one day that all changed.

Usually I am not the kind that believes i need a man to be happy but i guess thats because i hadnt met sam .Now that my cousin has stolen the love of my life,

The reason that I wake up every day and live my life i am a bitter bitch as my pack brothers call me. i hadent intended for it to turn out this way and i really am tryimg to get better.

but what the future has in store for me will bring a whole new meaning of happiness to me.

* * *

sorry this is my first fan fic story and it may not sound too good rite now but trust me it gets betta. so please review even though its just the preface

and i will start putting up more chapters btw this is a leah jacob story


	2. ALMOST THE END!

So today I am going to run patrol around the leach territory .Ever since I joined Jacobs pack I admit I

Have been happier but I am still no where near over Sam.

_Gosh Leah will you stop thinking of Sam all the time gosh I swear just get over him already damn!___Jacob

yelled as he blew right past me on patrols.

_Why don't you go get over Bella and stop pining after a mutant demon spawn huh?!_

Why don't you both shut up and get a life I mean seriously you both are so pathetic !said Seth .

Whatever like Seth knows anything he hasn't had a girlfriend since kindergarten and she only liked him

cause mom packed her homemade chocolate chip cookies every day and he would give her one .once

mom stopped packing them cause she said she didn't want Seth to get fat, she totally ditched him for the

guy who picked his nose and whipped under his desk . now if you ask me my brother has know game if

lost a girl to a nose picking fat kid who cried at nap time cause he said he sees dead people . I mean

seriously if that's not pathetic I don't know what is. _WHATEVER SHE DID LIKE ME SHE WENT FOR _

_THE NOSE PICKER BECAUSE SHE FOUND OUT SHE WAS ALERGIC TO CHOCOLATE.!_

_UH HUH YEAH AND MY NAME IS BRITTANY SPEARS THERE IS KNOW NEED FOR EXCUSES ITS _

_ITS OKAY THAT YOU CANT GET A GIRLFRIEND WE STILL LOVE YOU SETHIKENS…_

_WELL AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND DIDN'T LEAVE ME FOR MY COUSIN….. OH WAIT LEAH I _

_SOO DID NOT MEAN THAT. _And on that note I phased back gosh I am so tired of being the pathetic

lonely one, the bitch, the bitter harpy, the one every one loves to hate. I cant do this anymore.

As I walked away I decided to go to the cliff. its time to end my pain once and for all I stepped close to

The edge and 1 2 3 flung my self off the edge gliding slowly down into the water. On my way down I

hit my head on a rock as I slowly made my way to the darkness I felt a pair of big warm hands grab my

waist and drag me to the surface. I was almost about to turn around and see who the damn person was

who ruined my chance to end my pain, I was engulfed with darkness. The only thing on my mind as I

was going deeper and deeper into unconsciousness was….WHO CARED ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO

SAVE MY LIFE!


	3. THE RESCUER!

I woke up to a bright light shinning down on my face. Damn it stunk so bad up in hereI looked

around to find the one and only dr. sparkle pants.

. _Hahahaha dr. sparkle pants good one Leah. WAIT ! why am I talking to my self ?oh_

_whatever. "hey dr. sparkles what is wrong with me? And why am I here? _I asked. I knewEdward hated

it when I called him or anyone in his family anything other than there real names .haha well since he can

read minds lets give him a little somthin somthin . so I replayed the time I saw him and Bella you know

bown chika wow wowing in the forest. Haha! was that something disgusting or what? Ha! I turned to

see him glaring at me. Just one more for my amusement._ Damn Edward I knew Emmett had game but _

_you?…. well I just never would have thought! _ I gave him a quick smirk and turned my attention back to

Dr. Sparkles . _"well Leah you must not remember I was informed by your rescuer that you were upset _

_About something and you jumped of a cliff hitting your head as you sank to the bottom. Leah I must say _

_you are very lucky your rescuer arrived when they did or this concussion you have could have become _

_fatal. Werewolf healing or not." _He said in a very dr. -like voice.Wait a minute my rescuer that's it I

remember now! I remember I felt a pair of hand pulling me out of the water . but who cared about me

enough to do that ? it wasn't Seth it was someone else. I wonder…._"hey Carlisle?"_ wow I just called

him by his real name. Edward was smiling._ You better wipe that smile of your face Eddie before I _

_wipe it off with_

_my big hairy claw. Ha that shut him up. "who saved me. Who brought me here?"_ I asked Carlisle not

sure if I really wanted to know. _"well your rescuer wished to remain anonymous although you do have _

_guest waiting out side for you."_ In a way I was relieved and in another way I was disappointed I would

have liked to have known who saved me but I guess ill have to wait to find out later on. _"oh ok well you _

_can tell them to come in." _I said . I yawned, exhausted from the days events_. "ok but I do suggest you get some rest you've been through a lot today._

he said exiting the room to fetch who ever it was waiting to see

me. as I waited for my peeps to come in I noticed Edward still standing across the room with a rather

questionable look on his face if I do say so my self. He looked at me and smiled. _"so how did you see _

_Bella and I you know…… doing it in the woods/" "well Eddie I have an alpha who imprinted on a _

_Vamp A.K.A your daughter. And he makes his pack patrol every single inch of land to guard off_

_predators who could hurt his precious imprint. how could I not see you?. You know.. if your looking _

_for a private place to you know… get down with Bella … I might suggest doing it in the privacy of your _

_own home you know the traditional way." _I suggested trying not to bust out laughing. He looked at me

shocked and mumbled_" yea thanks for the advice" _I chuckled_" any time Eddie" _and he

ran out of the room. Hahaha I crack my self up.

About that time people start running in my room screaming my name saying stuff like oh Leah are you

Alright blah, blah, blah like they really cared .what scared me the most was that Sam's pack was there

Too! and they know they didn't care about me. Seth comes running up to me crying saying he's

sorry but I pay no attention to him as I watch Sam and Emily walk in holding hands smiling at each

other. I take in the sight before me as I look down at a sparkling diamond plopped right on top of

Emily's left hand. OMG ! HOW COULD SHE? THAT LIITLE TRADING BACK STABBING

BITCH!!! At that moment I explode into tears running out of the room . everyone is screaming

after me asking what is wrong ,when I run smack dab into a giant figure. I fall to the ground the figure

falling on top of me. when I finally gain composure I look up to see none other than the infamous Jacob

black! Starring down at me with the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.


	4. AN!

AN.

OK SO I STARTED WRITTING THIS STORY AND I REALIZED THIS WAS NOT ALL THAT GOOD AT ALL!

SO I THINK IM JUST GOING TO DELETE IT OR ASK ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHO WICH BY THE WAY IS ALOT BETTER

WRITTER THAN ME TO CONTINUE WRITTING THE STORY. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW . MESSAGE ME IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!

THANKS, LEAHLUVER96


	5. another AN sorry!

an. ok so i know i said i was going to let my friend take over this story but i just got a really good idea. so i will continue to write this story! so sorry that i havent updated in forever i just kinda got discouraged anywho. i will be posting a chapter soon andhopefully my friend will at least help me alittle ! thanks and if u could please review to let me knoe wat u think it would really help!


End file.
